Last Valentine's Day
by FSBxBooks
Summary: Que révèle cette étrange lettre de Drago destinée à Harry ? Et pourquoi avoir choisit ce jour aussi symbolique que la Saint-Valentin? /OS , disponible sur mon Wattpad /user/FSBxBooks /
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir,

Je pense que cette missive doit être des plus inattendues dans ta chère petite vie, étant donnée ce fameux jour, où tu dois certainement jouir des plaisirs de la vie de couple, et je suis sincèrement, navré de te déranger en ce jour fêtant l'amour, mais si tu veux mon avis –c'est plutôt une affirmation qu'une proposition puisque je sais que tout cela te passe au-dessus- aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que celui de nos très chers moldus, la Saint-Valentin n'est plus synonyme d'amour, avant on offrait un cadeau qui ne coûtait pas nécessairement un prix exorbitant, il suffisait d'offrir un bouquet de roses et tout son amour. Aujourd'hui, les femmes veulent plus, de gros bijoux, des diamants, des repas chics… Enfin bref, je n'écris pas cette prose pour te parler de cette fête industrielle, qui est aujourd'hui la dernière de ma vie.

Je reviens aujourd'hui vers toi. Il s'en est passé des choses depuis la fin de la guerre. Des choses que je ne pourrais jamais te raconter. Des choses qui te dégoûteraient probablement. Des choses que je vais bientôt regretter. Ce matin, en regardant le Soleil se lever, je me suis demandé si toi aussi tu le regardais et j'ai comme eu l'envie de t'écrire, je crois que cette lettre sera la première et la dernière que tu recevras de ma part. J'ai fait des choses mal et j'en suis pleinement conscient, et je te remercie d'avoir assisté à mon audience et plaidait en ma faveur, je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard, mais je tenais à te le dire. Je ne sais même pas si je vais avoir le courage de te l'envoyer cette lettre. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, des souvenirs de ces moments que nous avons passé ensemble, du moins passé est un bien grand mot, mais nos querelles, me reviennent en mémoire. Je ne parviens pas à en saisir l'explication. Mon esprit souhaite sûrement me faire savoir quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre quoi.

Quand je ferme les yeux, il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose qui reste. Je sens un vide profond qui s'installe tranquillement en moi. Imposant et froid. Et quand j'essaie en vain de le repousser, il revient encore parmi mes rêves éteints et mes illusions brisé. Architecte de ta propre destruction. C'est ainsi que tu t'es présenté mais tu as accompli ta destinée, anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je t'ai malheureusement remplacé. J'étais pourtant un rêveur mais en fait, ce dont j'avais le plus peur, c'était de faire face à ma propre réalité.

Nous nous connaissons depuis bientôt dix ans, du moins connaître est un vaste mot, mais ce n'est pas comme si nous étions de parfaits inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Je me doute que je n'ai pas été des plus agréables personnes que tu aies côtoyées, et je ne m'en excuse pas, j'étais jeune, sot, et avide de rendre fier ma famille. Tu ne connais pas ça, Potter, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être la risée de ta chère et tendre patrie, que peu importe ce que tu fais, que tu sois capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, que tu ais des notes acceptables dans toutes les matières, tes parents trouvent toujours à redire. Je sais que tu préférais connaître tes parents et subir ce genre d'anarchie mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce qui est bon. Vivre avec des idées qu'ils ne vous appartiennent pas, être dénué de libre arbitre.

Je crois que j'ai passé trop de temps dans ma tête pour sauver mon âme. Je ne sais plus trop comment vivre avec mon corps. Je crois que je me suis perdu dans mon propre être, dans ma propre vie. Je ne suis plus qu'un gars pas net et un sombre esprit. Vide. C'est tout ce que je suis. Je ne ressens plus rien. Je ne fais plus qu'errer au travers de ma vie. Chaque émotion n'est plus qu'un déchirement de l'âme. C'est bien pour ça que tant de gens se sont construit une barrière autour d'eux pour ne pas être blessés, afin de ne pas être meurtris par n'importe qui. Personne ne peut les blesser mais le problème est que personne ne peut alors les rendre heureux.

Je ne suis pas là pour me plaindre, et je ne veux même pas que tu ais pitié de moi, j'ai été une personne hautaine, prétentieuse et méchante, et j'en suis conscient. Je traitais les personnes d'un « autre sang » si je puis me permettre de le formuler ainsi, comme par exemple Granger, que je n'ai pas épargné. Mais comprend bien que ce sont des valeurs que l'on m'a inculqué depuis mon berceau et que je n'avais d'autre choix que de les respecter, même si, je te l'avoue, je n'en avais pas envie. J'étais la pâle figure que ce que mon père voulait que je sois, voulais que je devienne.

Mais toi, Potter, je t'ai méprisé, je te haïssais, sais-tu pourquoi ? Non, évidemment que non.

D'une part, tu as magnifiquement refusé mon amitié, qui je te l'avoue à porter une atteinte à mon égo, et à mon cœur. Tout le monde rêvait de pouvoir m'avoir dans son cercle d'amis, de me connaître, ou de juste sentir mon odeur. Combien de fois, on faisait tout pour croiser ma route ? Ou pour que je porte un quelconque intérêt à sa personne ? Mais toi, tu m'as superbement ignoré, au point qu'une haine sans limite s'est forgée dans mon cœur. Une rivalité s'est très vite créer entre nous deux, mais, Potter, je parle aujourd'hui avec des mots sincères, qui viennent du plus profond de mon cœur, cœur que tu devais très certainement penser que j'en étais dépourvus, je t'avoue que moi aussi pendant un long moment je le pensais.

Lors de notre quatrième année, lorsque tu as malencontreusement été élu pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, je te haïssais toujours autant, et même encore plus. C'est vrai, en plus d'être l'Elu, il fallait que tu attires encore bon nombre de regard, et les journaux ne parlaient que de toi. Si bien, que j'avais envie de t'écraser comme une vulgaire mouche. Je priais chaque soir pour que tu sois exclu de ce jeu, pour que, pour une fois, ce ne soit pas toi qui en sorte vainqueur, que ce ne soit pas toi qui sois écraser de louanges. J'étais jaloux, et je ne m'en cache pas, je n'étais pas le seul à t'envier, même si je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu désirais, mais j'étais jeune et stupide, et dicté par des besoins insatisfaits.

Mais pendant ce tournoi, un sentiment nouveau s'est installé en moi, je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi l'associer. Qu'étais-ce ? J'avais constamment une boule au ventre, et les seuls moments où elle disparaissait étaient lorsque je te voyais sortir indemnes de tes épreuves. Et avec du recul, je me rends compte de ce qu'il s'agissait, et cela me coûte de te l'avouer aujourd'hui, mais je m'inquiétais pour toi. C'était un sentiment nouveau, presque improbable pour une personne telle que moi, mais j'avais peur, peur que tu disparaisses. C'est vrai, quoi ! Qui j'aurai pu détester après ? Mais j'ai très vite compris, quand tu t'es retrouvé dans le labyrinthe, et que tu ne revenais pas, que ce n'était pas parce que j'avais peur de perdre mon rival, mais parce que j'avais peur de te perdre Harry. Oui, toi, Potter, j'avais peur de te perdre, et je te haïssais toujours autant de me faire ressentir un truc pareil.

Et le pire, je pense, est lorsque tu convoitée la Cho Chang, je ne saurais t'expliquer réellement mon ressentit face à ça. J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir d'importance à tes yeux –même si je n'en ai jamais réellement eu- et, c'est étrange à dire, mais heureusement qu'Ombrage était là, que son autorité et ses décrets idiots étaient présents à Poudlard. Car, grâce à elle, tu as décidé de te révolter, créant l'A.D, tandis que moi, j'étais à la Brigade Inquisitoire, mais cela me donné l'opportunité de me rapprocher de toi, de pouvoir encore être la personne hautaine et prétentieuse te vouant une haine sans relâche. Mais je n'arrivais plus à te haïr, mes pensées destructrices étaient voués pour ta chère Chang, que je méprisais tout autant que je pouvais le faire avec toi.

Mais aujourd'hui, Les ténèbres m'ont réduit à l'état d'ombre vivante. J'ai sombré dans leur vide et je m'y suis noyé. Je crois que je me suis habitué à ressentir le fait de presque mourir. Je sais ce que ça fait de suffoquer quand on est submergé. J'ai appris à survivre malgré tout ça, quand tu n'étais plus là, à mes côtés. Et j'ai fait n'importe quoi.

Je me sens un peu perdu dans ce monde. Un peu comme si j'étais partout et nul part à la fois. Je vais partir. Plus rien ne me retient ici. J'espère qu'un jour, tu auras le pouvoir de me pardonner, comme tu l'as fait avec tant de personnes.

Ce soir, j'avais cette nécessité de t'écrire. J'écris pour le passé. J'écris pour le futur. J'écris dans l'espoir de trouver un jour le repos grâce à mes mots. J'écris dans l'espoir de trouver la paix. J'écris dans l'espoir que tu me comprendras, que tu comprendras pourquoi j'agissais de la sorte. J'écris dans l'espoir que tu saches ce que je ressentais pour toi avant de prendre mon envol.

Car c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait.

Tu me rappelais le vent, restant à jamais indomptés. Tu me rappelais les étoiles, brillant dignement après tout ce qui c'était passé. Tu étais une œuvre d'art personnifiée, même tes petits défauts étaient constructifs. Personne ne parvenait à te comprendre réellement, comprendre ta peine face à la Mort et ton but de vengeance absolu, ils prétendaient te comprendre, mais je sais qu'au fond, tu te sentais incompris. Tu étais le genre de personne à laisser une trace chez chaque personne que tu rencontrais. C'était un de tes nombreux talents. Tu excellais. Il fut un temps où tu me rendais meilleur chaque jour, par tes convictions, par nos chamailleries, même si tu ne t'en rendais pas compte, et à vrai dire je ne le montrais pas réellement. Cette période est malheureusement révolue. Et chaque soir je prie pour retourner dans le temps et changer les choses. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus triste d'ailleurs. Que chaque minute qui passe, je devienne un peu plus ce que j'ai toujours redouté ou que les effets bénéfiques de ta présence s'estompent doucement au fil du temps ? Je pense tout de même toujours à toi, continuellement. Il faut accepter le fait que certaines personnes resteront pour toujours dans notre cœur même si elles ne feront plus jamais partie de notre vie. Tu es de ces personnes. La raison pour laquelle nous ne parvenons pas à oublier quelqu'un est bien simple. C'est que profondément, en nous, on espère toujours. Un retour, des retrouvailles ou autre chose ? C'est au choix. Au moins, ça nous permet un peu de continuer à avancer. Peut-être qu'un jour je serais reconnaissant envers tout ce qui se passe pour moi actuellement. Je comprendrais que ça aura été nécessaire pour construire la personne que je serais alors.

Tu sais, on ressent un étrange sentiment quand on est sur le point de quitter pour de bon un endroit où l'on a vécu assez longtemps. Ce n'est pas tant que le lieu où les moments passés vont nous manquer, ni même les personnes rencontrées et les liens créés, c'est plutôt la personne que nous étions alors, à cet instant exact et à cet endroit précis. Parce qu'on sait pertinemment, au fond de notre esprit, qu'on ne sera plus jamais le même à partir du moment où nous serons partis. Étrange comme sentiment tu ne trouves pas ? C'est la réflexion que je me suis faite quand, pour la dernière fois, j'ai tourné la tête vers toi. C'est la réflexion que je me suis faîte lorsque je t'ai vue pour la dernière fois sur ce champ de bataille, les cheveux en bataille, du sang dégoulinant de ton visage, tes vêtements arrachés, tu ne m'as accordé qu'un bref regard. C'est à partir de ce bref moment dans le temps, de cet instant où tu as enfin baissé ta garde, que j'ai su que je serais à jamais le seul à t'avoir réellement connu. Tu sais, je me souviens de ton regard. Tu n'avais pas besoin de parler en ma présence. Le seul éclat de tes pupilles suffisait à trahir toutes tes souffrances. Pour le commun des mortels, ceux qui ne te connaissaient pas, ton sourire était réel. Mais quand je regardais dans tes yeux, je voyais tellement de choses. Des choses que tu n'as pas abordées, des choses que je n'ai pas osé évoquer. Des choses qui dévoilaient sans difficulté la peine que tu venais de traverser.

Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi je t'écris tout ça. Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Enfin, disons plutôt que je ne le sais qu'à moitié. J'inscris ces mots pour une bonne et simple raison. Je vais t'expliquer laquelle. Nous sommes de ceux qu'on ne remarque pas. Des transparents, des moyens. Des gens qui pour les autres n'ont rien de plus ou rien de moins. Un brin discrets, un peu secrets. Des fantômes. Rien qu'un simple amas d'atomes. Nous sommes de ceux qu'on ne remarque pas. Ceux qui semblent absents mais qui sont bel et bien là. De ceux qui ne parlent pas, qui regardent, qui n'oublient pas. Qui errent sans réel but mais qui s'avouent avoir l'espoir d'un nirvana. Nous sommes de ceux qu'on ne remarque pas. Ceux qui passent mais qui ne s'arrêtent pas. Ceux qui mènent leur vie à leur idée. Ceux qui laissent leurs pensées naviguer, voguer pour finir par divaguer et dériver. Un certain voyage, une relative épopée. Un long chemin dans les méandres de nos pensées. Mais, toi, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, pas vrai ? Non, évidemment que tu ne le sais pas. Tu es la personne qui a anéanti le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tu es dorénavant marié à Ginny, et bientôt papa de ton premier enfant, je ne peux que te souhaiter du bonheur, Harry, c'est tout ce que tu mérites après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne veux pas prendre part dans ta vie d'une quelconque manière, où que cette lettre engendre quoi que ce soit, mais c'est trop tard pour moi, et tandis que j'écris ses mots je n'ai jamais été aussi près de la mort, qu'à cet instant précis .J'aurai aimé choisir mon décès, comme bon grand nombre d'entre nous, mais je ne le peux pas, tout simplement parce que personne ne peux savoir de quoi la vie sera faîte, et j'aurai aimé que cette Trelawney soit un bon professeur de divination, peut-être aurais-je vu que je risquerais de tomber malade, et par ce fait, prendre l'initiative de t'écrire avant.

Parfois, j'entends encore ta voix dans mon esprit. Comme si tu essayais de me murmurer des choses à l'oreille et que je ne parvenais pas à en déterminer le sens. Ou alors, j'ai cette étonnante impression de t'entendre derrière moi. Et quand je me retourne, forcément tu n'es pas là. Comment peut-on échapper à ce qui se passe dans notre tête ? Comment puis-je cesser de penser à toi ? Et comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas arrêter d'avoir ton visage dans ma tête durant ces deux dernières années.

Je vais te le dire finalement même si je n'avais jamais osé auparavant. Parce que nous ne sommes qu'un moment sur cette Terre. Parce que notre fin sera notre faute. Parce que quand nous regarderons en arrière, nous regretterons nos choix et nos paroles. Nous regretterons ce que l'on n'a pas fait mais aussi ce que nous n'aurons pas dit. Alors je vais te le dire. Il n'y avait, pour moi, rien de plus magnifique et poétique que ton existence. Tu ne te considérais pas comme quelqu'un de bien mais tu charriais les étoiles derrière toi. Même si tu transportais l'orage et le chaos dans ton cœur, tu avais cette lumière dans ton âme. Cette lumière qui illuminait toute personne se trouvant dans tes parages. Cette dernière qui n'a jamais existée pour moi.

Je m'excuse, sincèrement, pour tout. Je ne pourrais t'écrire une liste détaillé de tout ce que j'ai fait, elle me prendrait trop de rouleau de parchemins et temps que je n'ai pas.

Je t'aime, Harry, et je crois même que je t'ai toujours aimé.

Je vais garder ce souvenir de toi dans mes pensées. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Prends soin de toi et de ta famille. Les adieux ne compteront jamais pour nous. Nous sommes liés pour l'éternité par le biais de nos souvenirs, quant à moi, je pars avec l'amour que je ressens pour toi.

Ce sera la première et dernière lettre que tu recevras de ma part. Je sais simplement que pendant un moment, j'ai eu besoin de l'écrire. Je te présente mes excuses si l'écriture paraît un peu confuse, brouillon. J'ai juste suivi le cours de ma pensée.

Le monde ne tourne pas rond en ce moment. Je crois qu'on court doucement à notre perte. On espère tous trouver quelqu'un pour nous sauver de nos propres pensées comme si nous ne pouvions pas nous sauver nous-mêmes. Ou peut-être ne s'agit-il que de moi. N'arrête jamais de croire en toi. Même si elle ne sera peut-être pas toujours proche, il y aura toujours quelqu'un de présent pour t'aider. Tu pourras dépasser toutes les situations dès l'instant où tu ne douteras plus de tes capacités. Sache que j'ai toujours cru en toi. N'en doute pas. Même si je ne l'ai jamais montré. Alors s'il te plaît camarade, sois heureux. Le monde serait tellement plus sombre sans ta présence lumineuse. Moi, je pars pour un long voyage, et de là-haut, je veillerais sur toi, tel l'ange gardien que je n'ai jamais été.

J'espère en tous cas que tout va bien pour toi.

En toute sincérité,

Drago Malefoy


	2. Chapter 2

C'était un matin doux et frais, le ciel était quelque peu couvert en cette journée de février mais le temps restait clément pour un jour important comme celui-ci. C'était la saint-Valentin, mais aussi le troisième anniversaire de mariage d'Harry et de Ginny qui allaient être bientôt parent d'un garçon. L'enfant des Potter était aux anges. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu il pouvait enfin vivre une vie normale, dans le bonheur le plus totale.

Ginny dormait encore paisiblement lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là. Il la regarda un instant avant de sortir du lit et de lui préparer son petit-déjeuner. Bien qu'ils soient tous deux des sorciers, il aimait faire les choses comme les Moldus, sans magie et surtout avec amour. Il descendit les escaliers de sa maison à Godric's Hollow, son village natale où il n'avait malheureusement résidé qu'une année avant que Voldemort n'assassine ses parents. Il aimait parfois s'imaginer le couple heureux qu'était ses parents et il arrivait toujours à la conclusion que ce devait être similaire à ce qu'il vivait avec Ginny.

Il mit la cafetière en route avant de couper une baguette de pain de la veille qu'ils n'avaient pas manger en quatre tartine lorsqu'un clapotement contre sa fenêtre retint son attention.

Il s'agissait d'un hibou Grand-Duc au plumage d'un noir de jais semblable aux cheveux d'Harry qui frappait contre la vitre avec son grand bec d'un blanc cassé. Harry fronça un instant les sourcils, il se demandait bien qui pouvait le déranger aujourd'hui. Il était certain que ce n'était pas ses amis, encore moins Hermione ou Ron qui s'était marié récemment et qui avait le téléphone fixe tout comme lui. Peut-être était-ce le ministère ? Pourtant il avait bien pris sa journée.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et récupéra l'enveloppe tandis que le hibou pris son envol sans demander son reste. Il reconnut son nom sur l'enveloppe mais l'écriture italique quoi que légèrement brouillonne dû à des tremblements de mains perceptibles lui était inconnue.

Il décacheta donc la missive et commença à la lire, s'adossant au mur.

Une minute, puis deux, puis trois, jusqu'à cinq. La cafetière avait achevé sa mission depuis un long moment, les tartines attendaient d'être placées dans le grille-pain et Ginny commençait à émerger doucement de son sommeil tandis qu'Harry avait fini par s'écrouler au sol, ses mains tremblantes tandis qu'il relisait chaque phrase minutieusement.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il pensait d'abord à un canular, mais personne n'aurait pu s'amuser à jouer là-dessus, surtout pas avec Malefoy. Et les mots étaient d'une sincérité hallucinante qu'il se doutait qu'il ne pouvait provenir que de Drago. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Il avait toujours ressentit quelque chose d'ambigüe pour le Serpentard et Ginny était au courant. Il le lui avait dit avant qu'il ne se mette ensemble, avec une grande sincérité et solennité. Etrangement, la rouquine avait été très douce et gentille avec lui, lui demandant à de nombreuses reprises s'il était certain de l'aimer. Mais la réponse était claire pour lui, oui, il aimait Ginny, mais son cœur avait été jadis voué à Malefoy, ou à Cho, mais aujourd'hui c'était finit, du moins il le croyait.

Le blond avait été en quelque sorte le premier amour du brun, et sa première révélation. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qui lui vouait une haine sans relâche durant leurs scolarités respectives, mais il regrettait amèrement aujourd'hui.

Ginny descendit els escaliers avec un grand sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit Harry dans un état aussi lamentable, elle accourut vers lui et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit la missive dans ses mains. Elle la prit doucement et le brun ne riposta même pas, ils s'étaient juré fidélités et vérités, et elle devait savoir. Son épouse lut la missive, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise à chaque fois avant que les larmes viennent à son tour coulaient sur ses joues. Elle était si désolée.

Elle prit la main de son époux, la caressant doucement avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

« Va le rejoindre »

Murmura-t-elle.

Harry tourna son regard vers elle, en fronçant les sourcils tandis que les dernières larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Va lui dire que toi aussi tu l'avais aimé à une époque. Il a besoin de le savoir »

Dit-elle en esquissant un sourire triste.

« Gin.. »

Commença Harry d'une voix cassée.

« Je sais que tu m'aimes, Harry. Je ne remettrais jamais ça en doute. Mais tu l'as aimé aussi et je pense qu'il devrait le savoir. »

Harry hocha simplement la tête avant de déposé un long baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse. Il n'aurait jamais assez d'une vie pour remercier le ciel d'avoir une femme aussi compréhensive.

Il se releva, étant la jeune femme enceinte à se lever tandis qu'il monta l'escalier pour se changer. Troquant son bas de pyjama pour un jean et un tee-shirt. Il passa un simple coup de peigne dans ses cheveux avant de redescendre les marches.

Dans la cuisine, Ginny préparait calmement le petit-déjeuner. Elle avait toujours redouté ce jour à vrai dire, mais elle savait aussi qu'Harry ne se sentirait jamais libre s'il ne le faisait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais cru capable Drago de tel sentiment à l'égard de son époux, mais la vie était faite de surprise. Elle posa une main nonchalante sur son ventre légèrement rebondie, caressant doucement la peau par-dessus sa robe de chambre. Un être naissait dans son centre tandis que son homme allait renaître de ses cendres.

Harry la rejoignit déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'esquisser un léger sourire, plutôt anxieux et triste, tenant toujours la lettre dans sa main avant de transplaner au Manoir des Malefoy.

La famille qui était étroitement liée à celle des Black avait été acquittés en échange de loyaux services, et Harry ne leurs vouaient plus une haine, ce n'était que de l'indifférence désormais. Pourtant aujourd'hui alors qu'il se trouvait face au grand portail d'un noir ténébreux, il était très anxieux et appréhendait ce jour-là. Drago disait dans sa lettre qu'il était malade et qu'il allait mourir, une nouvelle qui lui avait fait atrocement de peine et Harry voulait lui rendre en quelque sorte un dernier hommage avant que ce dernier ne s'envole vers les étoiles.

Il ouvrit la porte qui le guidait sur un chemin en pavé réguliers, tandis qu'un grand jardin s'élevait devant lui, le Manoir gisant de la verdure comme un grand arbre de chêne surplombant la forêt. Il foula les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée dans un bois de bouleau d'un marron éclatant. Il prit le heurtoir en forme de serpent et toqua trois coups. Son ventre était si serré et sa poitrine si comprimée qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

C'est une Narcissa au visage creusée qui l'ouvrit. Bien que la fatigue et la tristesse se lisait clairement sur ses traits, et que l'âge commençait à se faire ressentir dû à la blancheur de ses cheveux et aux légères rides qui nichaient au coin de ses yeux marrons qui étaient affreusement vides de toute vie. Sa beauté, elle, demeurait encore. Et Harry prenait conscience de l'héritage qu'avait laissé physiquement sa mère à son fils : une beauté naturelle et tellement belle.

Etrangement, le héros avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas surprise de le voir ici, pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais appartenus aux mêmes camps, mais il se souvenait de la façon dont elle lui avait sauvé la vie lors de la guerre et elle avait risqué sa propre vie en mentant à son maître.

La mère de Drago s'inclina légèrement avant d'ouvrir un peu plus la porte.

« Nous savions que tu viendrais. Tu as toujours été une personne avec un grand cœur. Entre »

Dit-elle d'une voix qui trahissait sa tristesse et qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendue de la bouche de cette femme qui lui avait semblé si forte pendant des années.

Harry entra donc dans le Manoir qui n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où il y avait mis les pieds et sûrement pas dans les meilleures conditions qu'il soit. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui attirait son attention à cet instant précis. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude profond était posé sur un corps chétif et amaigrit par la maladie, allongé sur un divan d'un bordeaux sobre. A cet instant, il amenait tout l'espoir qu'il pouvait avec lui avant de se tourner vers Narcissa, que Lucius avait rejoint, faisant un bref signe de tête à Harry en guise de salutation.

« Il … »

Commença le brun.

« Il nous a quitté ce matin, sa dernière volonté était de mourir près du chêne de notre jardin. Mais nous l'avons ramenés ici avant que son corps ne soit amenés et enterrés »

Fit Lucius d'une voix neutre, pourtant ses yeux gris similaires à ceux de son fils montraient clairement son désespoir et sa souffrance.

Harry resta figé un instant, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes tandis que Narcissa avait toutes les peines du monde pour ne pas pleurer.

« C'est moi qui avait écrit la lettre à sa demande, il était bien trop fatigué pour le faire lui-même. Il avait déjà toutes les peines du monde à me la dicter »

Elle fit une légère pause, posant ses yeux sur le corps de son fils, tandis que Lucius prenait sa femme par les épaules, lui exerçant une légère pression avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Harry n'aurait jamais cru cet homme qui avait été pendant toutes ces années un masque de glace et d'insensibilité capable d'un tel geste.

« Nous avons été surpris. Mais il s'agit de notre fils et nous l'aimons. Alors nous avons acceptés cette possibilité et cela n'a rien enlevé à l'amour que je lui portais. Il t'aimait vraiment beaucoup, et je comprends mieux pourquoi il avait refusé d'épousé Astoria Greengrass avant que l'on lui décèle sa maladie »

Harry se mordilla légèrement la lèvre, il avait peine à se retenir de pleurer, encore une fois.

« Et… Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était malade ? »

Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Un peu plus d'un an »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive avant de se tourner vers le corps de ce qui avait été son pire ennemi.

« Est-ce que je peux… ? »

« Nous allons te laisser seul, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, nous serons dans la pièce d'à côté. »

Fit Lucius en prenant sa femme par la taille, l'amenant dans ce qui devait certainement être la salle à manger.

Harry s'approcha à pas tremblant auprès du corps de Drago. Il tomba à genoux, prenant sa main qui était reposé sur son ventre dans la sienne. Sa peau était si froide qu'il eut de la peine à ne pas frissonner. Il le regarda un long moment. Son nez aquilin qu'il avait tant de fois froncés lorsque quelque chose le dégoûtait, ses lèvres rosées et pulpeuses qui avait tant de fois laisser échapper des mots injurieux. Ses cheveux blonds qui était dépourvus de gel et un peu plus long que ce qu'il avait eu à Poudlard. Ses joues qui étaient affreusement creusés et ses cernes d'un bleu si foncés qu'Harry hésitait entre sa maladie et la fatigue. Son corps si chétif et maigre qui était presque imperceptible sous son beau costume d'un noir sobre. Malgré les années qui étaient passés, son visage était resté le même. Sauf qu'à l'heure actuelle, au lieu d'y voir un masque de glace ou des traits déformés par la douleur, il était lisse et apaisant. Il était mort en paix, comme s'il s'était délivré d'un lourd fardeau qu'il portait : celui d'être tombé amoureux de son pire ennemi.

Des larmes échappaient à Harry tandis qu'il caressait la main froide et sans vie du blond.

Un long silence s'installa avant qu'il ne se relève, posant ses mains sur les joues de son ancien ennemi.

« Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy. Repose en paix, tu l'a mérité »

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il n'y répondit pas, bien évidemment. Mais c'était suffisant pour Harry. Amplement suffisant.

Désormais, il pouvait vivre sereinement, avec un bout de son cœur voué à son premier amour déchu. Ils se retrouveraient un jour, au paradis, et vivraient peut-être leur idylle improbable.


End file.
